


you need me (less than i need you).

by redhoods



Series: the one i want to take. [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know," Tyler answers honestly and drops his hand from Jeremy's chin to push it through his own short hair. "I wish I had a clue, but I don't," and now he feels like the lost and jaded seventeen year old that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need me (less than i need you).

There's a pair of lips descending down Jeremy's neck and he knows this is a bad idea, but he can't find it in himself to push Tyler away. "Someone's going to see us," Jeremy murmurs softly, his fingers flexing around Tyler's biceps when the other teen bites down on his neck.

"And?" Tyler pulls back from Jeremy's neck enough to smirk at him before he leans back in, biting down gently on the flesh once again, sucking some. He smirks more, hearing the noise that Jeremy emits and presses himself more against the younger male.

"Jere?"

Pulling back from Jeremy's neck, Tyler inspects the red mark left on Jeremy's neck before slipping out the door at the side of the school.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy pushes himself off the wall and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down as he starts down the hall, "Elena?" It's hard to sneak around with Tyler when Elena still hasn't backed down, still afraid he's going to do something stupid.

\--

"Come on, Matt, you've lost your mojo," Tyler laughs some as he watches Matt line up his shot for pool, leaning against his cue stick, a small smirk coming onto his features as he sees Jeremy enter The Grill out of the corner of his eye.

Matt rolls his eyes and takes his shot, "You're in an awfully good mood," he observes as he steps back to let Tyler make his next shot. He hasn't missed Tyler's relaxed mood. "Did you get a girl or something?"

Tyler simply shrugs as he moves, lining up and taking his shot, "Are you complaining?" He shoots Matt a grin before taking his next shot, moving away to let Matt take his turn, leaning on his pool stick again. "You could say that."

"Nah, man, not complaining at all," Matt smiles some at the other male before looking to the pool table, going for his next shot. He sighs in defeat watching the eight ball drop into a pocket before looking to Tyler. "Well, that's not cryptic," he states before looking around. "I'm going to get food, you hungry?"

"I'm just waiting to see where things go," Tyler replies with an easy shrug before shaking his head. "I'm good for now, thanks," he moves, starting to rack the balls, watching Matt walk away out of the corner of his eye.

"Up for a game?"

Nodding his head, Tyler waves a hand towards the stand of pool cues, "Let's see what you got, Gilbert," he smirks at the younger male before moving to the head of the table to break.

Jeremy smirks some at Tyler and leans a hip on the pool table, watching the other male. He wonders how long Tyler will be able to go without touching him or something. When Tyler's eyes meet his, he has a feeling it isn't going to be very long.

Tyler's not worried about the pool game too much when he feels Jeremy's eyes on him; he lifts his eyes slowly to meet Jeremy's and smirks some, "See something you like?" He straightens out and leaning forwards against the pool table, game forgotten for the moment.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jeremy continues to watch Tyler, smirking some at the other male's question and tilts his head some. "It's a possibility," is all he says. He can see Elena watching them out of the corner of his eye, so he tries not to give off anything other than the light smirk on his features.

Shifting some to the end of the pool table, Tyler takes Jeremy in and lifts an eyebrow when Jeremy tilts his head. "That's some mark on your neck," he states simply and quirks an eyebrow, before putting the pool stick away. He makes sure to brush by Jeremy on his way to the bar, "My car is outside. Ten minutes."

Jeremy watches Tyler go before going to sit with his sister.

\--

The ride in Tyler's car is quiet and Jeremy's certain the tension could be cut with his knife. Tyler's hand on his thigh is driving him insane because it's just sitting there, so he contents himself on letting his fingers run along the length of Tyler's arm, feeling muscles reacting under his touch, "Where are we headed exactly?"

"Damn, uh," Jeremy figures Tyler hadn't gotten that far. "My mom and uncle are both at the house," he states then, turning his gaze from the road long enough to observe Jeremy before looking back to the road.

"We could try my house. Elena's back at The Grill. Aunt Jenna is out with Alaric," Jeremy offers quietly, hoping for both of their sakes that Elena stays out late like she has been and that Jenna goes right to bed after getting home like she normally does.

Tyler seems to consider this and from the look on his face, he can't come up with a better option, "Sounds good." He squeezes Jeremy's thigh absently, not missing how the other teen tenses as he drives.

He doesn't park in front of the Gilbert house, knowing that would raise too many questions. Once the car is off, he leans across and presses his lips hard to Jeremy's but pulls back before Jeremy can react and gets out of the car.

They make their way up to the house quietly, not touching each other until Jeremy is trying to unlock the door and Tyler can't keep his hands to himself, running them over Jeremy's back, sides, and arms, prompting a soft chuckle from the taller teen as he finally gets the door open and pulls Tyler in after him.

Once the door is shut and locked, they make quick work of the stairs and go directly into Jeremy's room. Jeremy gets the door shut and locked just before Tyler pushes him up against it with a rough kiss. Grinning some against Tyler's lips, Jeremy pushes Tyler's jacket off his shoulders, pushing Tyler away in the process so he can shrug out of his own jacket and toe out of his shoes, making his way towards the bed.

Tyler catches on quickly and lets his jacket drop to the floor, getting his shoes off on his way to the bed, lifting an eyebrow at Jeremy as he watches the other teen slide back towards the headboard. He simply watches Jeremy's movements with his eyes before he climbs up on the bed as well.

Jeremy watches Tyler as he moves up the bed, watching the muscles move under his shirt and watching the predatory gleam slowly come to life in Tyler's eyes. He reaches out once Tyler's close enough and leans in, tugging Tyler's mouth to his at the same time.

It's easy for Tyler to fall into Jeremy and forget how young he is, when Jeremy is like this. All full of want and need and clinging to him. He lets Jeremy pull him down, settling himself against Jeremy and bracing one hand by Jeremy's head, the other running down over Jeremy's chest. He fits himself right between Jeremy's legs, his hips rolling down, pulling a groan from both of them at the friction is causes.

They both pull back when a phone goes off and Jeremy lets his head drop back against the pillow, running his hands lightly over Tyler's chest through his shirt as he watches Tyler fish his phone out. "Hello?"

"Tyler, where are you?"

"Mom, I told you. I was going to The Grill," Tyler shakes his head and sits up some, pressing his free hand over Jeremy's mouth, hearing the groan that Jeremy emits. He shakes his head, promising revenge when he feels Jeremy smirk against his hand.

"Who was that? Who are you with?"

"Mom, it's no one. I'm at The Grill, stop worrying," he closes the phone and drops it on the bed, looking to Jeremy then. It doesn't take him long to notice something's up so he drops his hand away from Jeremy's mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," is all Jeremy says as he pulls himself into a sitting position against the headboard. Tyler can tell he's lying though, so he sits with a sigh and continues to watch Jeremy intently, knowing the younger male will cave eventually.

Jeremy squirms some under Tyler's gaze, not looking at the older teen in an effort to keep his mouth shut. "Come on, Jere, just tell me," Tyler implores softly, moving to sit next to Jeremy against the headboard, the nickname slipping easily from his lips unchecked.

Looking over at Tyler, feeling the bed shift, Jeremy sighs softly at the nickname, having only heard it from Tyler a few times in the weeks they had been sneaking around like this. "It's nothing, just," he doesn't know how to go on, so he doesn't.

"Just what?"

Jeremy sighs again and looks down at his hands, fidgeting some, and Tyler sees the fifteen year old boy that Jeremy's supposed to be, insecure and confused and lost. "You said I was no one, so it makes me wonder if you go sneaking around like this with every no one you come across."

Tyler frowns some at Jeremy's words and doesn't know how to respond. Jeremy's not no one to him, hasn't been for a while, but he doesn't know what that makes Jeremy to him.

"It's stupid, I know, just...ignore I said anything," Jeremy's trying to back pedal and wants things to be like they were before the phone call, so he can go on assuming he's something to Tyler.

Shaking his head, Tyler takes hold of Jeremy's chin, getting the other teen to look at him, "You aren't no one, Jere. I just said that to get my mom off my back," he explains softly and slowly, wanting to Jeremy to know he's serious. Because he is serious. Jeremy's managed to wiggle his way in and Tyler is strangely okay with that. He needs someone like Jeremy in his life for a reason other to be a punching bag, because he knows when he's upset, he can go to Jeremy and just forget.

Jeremy nods after a few minutes of just watching Tyler. "Then what am I?" He still sounds like a lost fifteen year old and Tyler wonders how it's at all possible to forget how young Jeremy is when he sees this side of Jeremy.

"I don't know," Tyler answers honestly and drops his hand from Jeremy's chin to push it through his own short hair. "I wish I had a clue, but I don't," and now he feels like the lost and jaded seventeen year old that he is.

Jeremy nods again and seems to think the words over in his head. "I guess we can figure it out together...as we go?" He suggests in a moment that shows how mature Jeremy is for fifteen.

Tyler nods some, "I think I can deal with that," he states and offers an easy smile to Jeremy, glad when he sees it reciprocated. "Now, enough talk," he murmurs teasingly and leans in, capturing Jeremy's lips with his once again.


End file.
